There is a desire to optimize and enable as much data throughput as possible in wireless networks. An increasing variety and usage of software applications, demands higher data bandwidth. New radio access technologies area evolving, providing increased bandwidth and increased data throughput. However, the demand on data throughput from the applications and services seems infinite. Examples of such applications and services are electronic messaging, Internet browsing, social networks, locations services, media and/or multimedia services, software maintenance services.
The costs for wireless networks are increasing, both in terms of technology but also in terms of deployment. Wireless networks technology costs both in terms of capital expenditure (CAPEX) as well as in operative expenditure (OPEX). Deploying the networks also brings indirect costs such as getting access to property of radio masts, access to real estate for mounting of antennas and base equipment. It is further a tendency among the general public to limit the amount of radio equipment in the public society.
It is therefore a desire to enable as much data throughput as possible of the wireless networks. Today the access side of the wireless network may be dependent on a UE (User Equipment), that the UE report CSI (Channel State Information), such that the network may adapt the data transmission link between the network and UE.
A problem in determining the maximal data throughput between the UE and the access side of a wireless network is that the procedure for the determination of the maximal data throughput is not completely accurate. An example is that standards specifying how to determine channel quality in a LTE-type (Long Term Evolution) of network does give a UE some room for interpretation of a perceived channel quality. In some cases it might be right, but in some cases the UE may determine the channel quality as better as or worse than it is in reality.
Another problem is that UE's from different vendors may have different basis or procedures for determination of a certain channel quality, i.e. different UE's may determine the channel quality different based on a similar measured CQI (Channel Quality Information). Another problem is that a UE, which report the CSI, may not have the complete information about the network environment. Thus the CSI, which may be seen as historical data, reported by the UE may not be the only or single best basis for determination of the channel quality.